


Amidst a Tumultuous City

by CynicalLion



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, I hope lol, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Swearing, Pre-Fall, Rapture Civil War Era, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Just two bros hanging out and being quite gay.
Relationships: Atlas/Lonnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Amidst a Tumultuous City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/gifts).



> I did my very first art-trade ever with ThatRadFailure and this was what she requested. Hopefully I did the request of "I require fluff" and "two bros hanging out being so gay" justice lol
> 
> Sorry for the T rating, but I still stand by keeping myself far away from the G section of this website and there is a bit of swearing so I feel it's justified.
> 
> Here's what I requested https://thatradfailure.tumblr.com/post/645112665781485568 The prompt was cringy but I'm trash so bite me and she did amazing and it may or may not be my phone background now so go check it out.

It was currently early evening in Rapture. One could tell from the dimmed lights illuminating the walkways, but also from a certain quiet that settled around this area of the city in particular around nighttime. Rapture never truly slept, it was one of the appealing features for quite a few of its citizens, but this area, the area that Atlas and his revolutionaries had painstakingly claimed as their own, did quiet down quite a bit at night. Most of the people, plain human and Splicer alike, who called the area safe if not home were either resting after a day of hard work or were out keeping busy by making trouble.

Tonight in particular, there was supposed to be some fancy party that Andrew Ryan himself was hosting despite the civil unrest. Some overblown show of faux-comfort, like his city wasn't slowly being pried from his hands. That meant there would be security out the ass over wherever he'd chosen to set up and _that_ meant less security for the rest of Rapture. An ideal night for keeping busy by making trouble.

While most rested and some worked, two in particular were doing a bit of both. Atlas didn't see much downtime leading a revolution, so whatever downtime he did get, he tried to spend with Lonnie, his right hand man and probably, _definitely_ , favorite person in the reverse-fishbowl-turned-warzone of a city. Currently Atlas was making a nuisance of himself by helping Lonnie make them dinner. Lonnie was great at cooking and somehow hadn't run out of ways to make fish appealing despite so long in Rapture. Atlas, however, had been delegated to deboning after he'd proven himself incompetent at best and disastrous at worst at everything else. There was a reason Atlas preferred canned food to fresh.

Still, deboning was going rather well. If nothing else, Atlas was handy with a knife, so while Lonnie did everything that required some level of finesse, Atlas did the grunt-work. The silence between them while they worked was companionable, it always was with Lonnie, and Atlas let himself relax. He rarely got to relax, it wasn't a luxury he could afford. With Lonnie around though, relaxation came easy.

Unfortunately, even with as nice as it was, relaxation still had its downfalls; particularly when one had a sharp knife in their hand. As he was cutting away at the side of the last fish he needed to debone, Atlas found himself less focused than he really ought to be and swore quietly when the knife bit into the pad of his thumb. He heard Lonnie sigh from where he was preparing a crab meat mix and in a moment, his hand was being smacked away from his mouth where he'd just been about to suck the blood off his finger.

"Honestly." Lonnie huffed, shaking his head down at Atlas as he motioned to the raw fish he'd _just_ been touching. "You shouldn't lick open wounds but especially not when you've been touching raw meat."

Huffing himself, Atlas stood and moved over to the sink to wash his hands and check how bad the wound was. "I know that." He grumbled, looking the cut over once he'd washed the blood away and seeing that it was thin but deep. It would sting for a few days but it would probably close quickly. He needed to get something on it before that happened or he'd risk an infection.

"You wouldn't think it with how often I catch you doing it." Lonnie put aside the contaminated knife Atlas had cut himself with and moved the fish over to the counter so he could finish it up. "You're useless in the kitchen, you know. Next time you can wait outside."

Laughing softly as he fished the first-aid kit out from under the sink, Atlas nodded in agreement. "Fair, I s'pose." He conceded, putting some antibiotic on his cut and wrapping it with a small bandage. He replaced the kit and turned back to Lonnie, watching as he deboned the fish considerably faster than Atlas himself had. Careful to stay out of Lonnie's work-space, Atlas came closer and leaned a hip on the counter to watch him work. He'd been fascinated by Lonnie's varied and curious, not to mention curiously varied, abilities for some time. Even something as simple as cooking looked like the sort of thing that would take years to master if you watched Lonnie do it.

Then again, Atlas supposed, glancing down at his stinging thumb, perhaps it was. Regardless, soon dinner was prepared, cooked, and both men were settled on the couch in Atlas' personal quarters and eating. Most of the revolution shared living space, but Atlas, being the leader, had his own, albeit small, room. It came in the most handy on nights like this, nights where he had time to spend with Lonnie. It wasn't exactly that Atlas cared who knew about them, but Lonnie was a very private man and Atlas respected that. He kept his affection behind closed doors and, for the most part, their relationship as well.

After both men were finished eating, Atlas got out the whiskey and Lonnie got out his accordion, which he kept in Atlas' room since that was the safest place for it, and they both decided it was a good time to let loose. Even in Rapture the accordion wasn't a very common instrument. The upper class saw it as something that was only good for sea shanties and the lower class didn't really have time for playing music, so it had impressed Atlas to no end when he'd learned Lonnie could play. It still impressed him, honestly, and he sat happily on the couch, nursing a glass of imported surface whiskey while Lonnie played.

Two glasses of whiskey later, Atlas was swaying along to the music and after another glass, he was muttering along any words he knew to any tunes he recognized. Lonnie couldn't help but smile at that. While he didn't say it often, neither of them did, really, he did love Atlas, and it was nice to see him with his guard lowered so much. On Atlas' fourth glass of whiskey, Lonnie started up a tune he knew Atlas would recognize and sure enough the shorter man gasped excitedly after the first few notes. Knowing what was coming, Lonnie smiled a bit more and started over.

"Oh, me wild Irish rose. The sweetest flo'er that grows." Atlas sang, swaying on the couch and smiling wistfully. "Ya may search ev'rywhere, but none can compare to me wild Irish rose." Setting his cup down, Atlas got up and started to dance along to the music, swaying slowly so as not to lose his balance. "Me wild Irish rose, the dear'st flo'er that grows." Swaying over, Atlas sat on the arm of the couch nearest Lonnie and lowered his voice to a more intimate volume. "And some day for my sake, he may let me take the bloom from me wild Irish rose."

On the last word, Atlas leaned over and pecked the corner of Lonnie's mouth, the action bringing an even larger smile to the older man's face. "You have an awful singing voice." Lonnie whispered, smiling when Atlas grinned stupidly at him and setting his accordion aside with great care so he could take the younger man's jaw and pull him down for a brief, proper kiss.

"Yet you always play me favorite song when ya know I've had enough drink t'sing to it." Atlas countered, leaning back with the slightly intoxicated certainty that he was sitting with the back of the couch to his own back. He was not, and soon Atlas found himself on the floor, a deep laughter bubbling up from his chest the moment he realized what had happened. Lonnie was less amused, looking over the edge of the couch at Atlas and shaking his head.

"It's a wonder you haven't accidentally shot yourself yet." He stated, sighing and standing when Atlas put his arms up and gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. Lonnie helped Atlas to his feet and tried not to smile, not to encourage him, when Atlas wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest.

"I did once." Atlas admitted, looking up at Lonnie with an oddly pleased grin. "Shot meself right in the foot when I was a lad. I don' really remember it, but I got the scar an' everythin'."

Sighing softly, Lonnie sat Atlas down on the couch and took the half-drunk glass of whiskey from him when he went to grab it. He sat down next to Atlas and took a sip from the glass, watching as Atlas seemed to decide a smoke was more important than the whiskey he'd been robbed of. Despite his clumsy inebriation, Atlas managed to light the cigarette easily enough and he took a slow drag before offering it to Lonnie. Shaking his head, Lonnie finished the whiskey in the glass and picked back up his accordion.

While his eyes flitted between Lonnie's talented fingers and concentrated face, Atlas muttered along to a few more songs and nursed his cigarette. By the time he was snuffing the butt out in an ashtray, Lonnie was finishing up a rather melancholic tune Atlas didn't recognize and he sighed softly. "Yer bleedin' grand at that." He sighed, his admiration for Lonnie's musical abilities only second to his admiration for how good he was at cooking up explosives.

"Thank you." Lonnie carefully folded his accordion up and set it inside its case, closing it up and returning it to the safe little nook Atlas had created for it. When he returned to the couch, Atlas came closer to him and Lonnie allowed the shorter man to wrap an arm around him. "Why, Atlas, are you coming onto me?" He asked, his tone serious enough even though he knew Atlas knew he was just teasing. It had taken time, but Atlas had learned to distinguish between Lonnie's actual serious voice and the deadpan he joked with. It was something Lonnie appreciated about Atlas, that he'd taken the time to learn. That he cared enough to learn.

"I might be." Atlas hummed, a cheeky grin on his slightly flushed face. "S'at inappropriate?"

"A bit." Lonnie hummed back, taking Atlas' chin in his hand and pecking his lips. "I am quite a bit older than you."

Snorting, Atlas pulled back to look at Lonnie in incredulous amusement. "I thought ya were gonna say it's cause yer my subordinate!"

"Oh please." Lonnie looked away, a coy smile playing his lips. "Everyone knows you're just a figurehead. I'm the only reason anything gets done around here."

"True." Atlas conceded easily, earning a huff, the closest thing he'd ever get to a laugh, from his boyfriend. When Lonnie looked at him with that amused sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips, Atlas felt his heart clench a bit and he sighed softly. "Can't think of a luckier bastard in all this stinkin' hellhole 'an me." He murmured, smiling when Lonnie rolled his eyes. Atlas was sure he secretly loved when he talked like that, but it was just one of those things that Lonnie kept to himself. That was fine. Atlas could see it in his eyes and that was enough for him.

"You get sappy when you drink."

"Ya like it."

Huffing again, Lonnie regarded Atlas with that same amused twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps." He murmured, meeting Atlas halfway for a light kiss. The rest of their evening would go on like this, companionable banter and the occasional kiss. It wouldn't escalate much further, it didn't need to; both men were more than content just to be with eachother, joking and teasing and generally enjoying eachother's company.

Hell, just for a bit, despite the turmoil the city they called home was in and despite being stuck firmly in the middle of it, just for a bit, they were both more than content. Just for a bit, lost more firmly in eachother's company than in the turmoil around them, both Lonnie and Atlas were happy.


End file.
